1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a capping device for moisturizing a liquid ejecting unit configured to eject a liquid, and a liquid ejecting apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer in which a liquid such as an ink is ejected from a nozzle provided in a liquid ejecting unit such as a head, so as to perform recording on a medium is known. Among printers which perform in this manner, a printer which includes a moisturizing cap for moisturizing the head in order to suppress solidification of an ink in the nozzle occurring by drying is provided (for example, JP-A-2009-101634). The moisturizing cap disclosed in JP-A-2009-101634 includes an absorption material for holding moisture. Stored water is supplied to the moisturizing cap from a water tank through a tube by a water head difference. Thus, the moisturizing cap is brought into contact with the head so as to form a closed space including a nozzle, and the closed space is moisturized by moisture held by the absorption material.
In the printer disclosed in JP-A-2009-101634, for example, if the temperature of the vicinity of the moisturizing cap is increased, a gas such as an air in the closed space including the nozzle is expanded. Thus, air pressure in the closed space is increased. If the air pressure in the closed space is increased, a gas in the nozzle flows, and thus the meniscus of an ink in the nozzle may be broken, and this may influence characteristics of the nozzle.